


us

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [64]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Hajime Hinata, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: Izuru fixes Hajime with a steely glare, and Hajime can't help but feel like he's committed a grave sin. "You're going to sell your life away."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru
Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269461
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	us

"Huh?"

Hajime spins in a slow circle, confusion mounting. "Where am I?"

The world is an expanse of white, with no start and no end. He looks around for a moment, genuinely concerned, until he sees a dark figure approaching.

It's him.

But... not.

This version of him has one crimson eye, and carries himself in a way that suggests a world of guilt on his back.

"Who are you?" Hajime asks, and the other person sighs.

"Hajime Hinata. Or Izuru Kamukura, Ultimate Hope... I'm tired of labels. Call me Hajime."

"Well, I'm Hajime too," the real Hajime frowns, and the former groans.

"Fine. If you must, call me Izuru."

The argument settled, Hajime turns his attention back to the world they're in. "Why are we here?"

"Because you're about to make a mistake."

Izuru fixes Hajime with a steely glare, and Hajime can't help but feel like he's committed a grave sin. "You're going to sell your life away."

"They said it was safe-"

"If it was safe, then why would they need to keep it secret?"

Izuru/Hajime shakes his head. "You're naive."

"You're a dick."

"I'm you."

That shuts Hajime up.

"Look, just... don't, okay?" Izuru murmurs. "For Chiaki. For us."

"You're lying-"

" _Listen to me_!"

Hajime's - and it _is_ Hajime - eyes shine with unshed tears. "Please, don't do this."

The younger Hajime ducks his head, unable to respond. "...I'm sorry."

"Wait-"

Izuru Kamukura wakes up.


End file.
